


Dog and Wolf

by sunflower1343



Series: VF x Furuba crossover series [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Fruits Basket
Genre: AU, Cosplay, Crossover, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaba having sex in a maid outfit.  Nothing else really matters, does it?  Most is Asami x Takaba, though Shigure's involved a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog and Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of sequel to Dream Come True, but only very loosely related and not so much crack. I'm posting both together because they kind of make a pair. The third is very very loosely related. Written June, 2005.
> 
> Note about Shigure: Non-FB fans can read and enjoy this, if they know the following. The Sohmas are cursed; 12 of them are possessed by the animal spirits of the Chinese zodiac. When embraced by a member of the opposite sex they turn into that animal. But not when embraced by members of the same sex. ;) Shigure's spirit is the Dog. He exhibits certain characteristics of dogs, such as improved hearing. He's a writer, very attractive, intelligent, lazy, mischievous, silly, a bit of a coward, and an inveterate plotter. He also likes sex. A lot.
> 
> ~~~~~~~

Takaba was disgusted. There were shrieking women everywhere. The line stretched a mile and a quarter down the street, all of them clutching stacks of the author's books. And it was his job to photograph them.

The author hadn't even shown up yet. Something about insisting that the women be pushed back so they absolutely couldn't touch him. If the man would bother to have a signing more than once in a lifetime, it wouldn't be this bad.

He thought about the data on the author that he'd been given. It was pretty low on details. The man liked his privacy. Sohma Shigure, age 28, member of the illustrious and mysterious Sohma family, headed by the enigmatic Sohma Akito. There had been no pictures taken of him, which was why Takaba had been sent. _"Make sure you take plenty, Takaba, because we'll be able to sell these for years to come."_.

When the author finally sauntered in, wearing a yukata of course, the shrieks rose to a deafening level. He waved his hands at the women languidly, hushing them.

"Ladies, ladies. You'll each get your turn. I wouldn't want to miss a one of you."

A great sigh ran down the line, and several women fainted.

 

**

 

Shigure glanced over at the young man with the camera who was looking in disgust at the women. He was a mix of sexuality and vulnerability that was just Shigure's type. He walked over to see if his personality was as tasty.

"Hello. I'm Sohma Shigure. You must be the photographer they sent to shoot me? "

The young man bowed politely. "Yes Sohma-san, I'm Takaba Akihito. I'm very grateful for the chance you're giving me."

Shigure's head tilted. "Please, call me Shigure. After all, a photographer and his subject should be more intimate than most people, should they not? Takaba Akihito? But don't I know that name? Aren't you the young man who captured several notorious criminals on film last year? Your pictures were responsible for sending them to prison! That's quite impressive work." If he'd had a tail right then, it would have been wagging.

He smiled playfully. "But I hope they didn't send you because they think _I'm_ a criminal."

The boy blushed. Shigure's mouth watered. 

"Of course not, Shigure-san. Though you're apparently as _elusive_ as a criminal."

Delighted at the show of spirit, Shigure laughed.

"Sohma-sensei, we really need to get the signing started. If you would please sit down over here." The bookstore manager was an annoying little man, but he was correct that the signing should start. The sooner he got through all the fans, the sooner he could get back to Takaba-kun.

"Pardon me Takaba-kun. My fans await me."

It took several hours to get through the entire line. Throughout it all, Shigure was unfailingly polite and flirtatious. It wasn't that he cared about them so much that he just loved being adored.

Just as the store was closing its doors so the signing could end, a murmur arose among the remaining women. Shigure's ears pricked up and he poked his head here and there into the air to try to see what the commotion was about. The sea of women parted to let a man through who set Shigure's heart pounding. Shigure had to admit the man was stunning, even if he was annoyingly stealing his spotlight. But if he was an adoring fan he'd be more than willing to forgive him.

He put on his sexiest expression and waited as the man walked up to him, and then sailed right past without even a glance at him. Shigure's hackles rose.

The man stopped before Takaba and spoke in a low voice dripping with anger. "Takaba. I expected you an hour ago. Is there some reason you couldn't pick up the phone and let me know where you were?"

Shigure was more than annoyed. Not only had the man completely ignored him, he was trying to ruin his adventures with Takaba-kun. He stood up and went over to the couple, intent on mischief.

"Please don't be angry with him... ah..." 

"Asami," Takaba offered, because Asami only glared. Well, he glared and his lips parted to reveal teeth, but it wasn't a smile.

"Please don't be angry with him, Asami-san, it's entirely my fault. We hit it off _so well_ that I kept him at my beck and call the whole time."

"That's alright, Shigure-san. You don't have to defend me against him."

Asami practically growled the next words. "Shigure-san? How long have you been on a first name basis with him? And why?"

Shigure smiled as if at an adoring fan. "We felt close right away, pack mates you might say. But you, Asami-san, you know my name. I'm so thrilled that a man like you would be interested in my little romance novels. It's so... odd to find a man of your obvious age keeping up on such things."

"Almost as odd as a man your age writing them? In fact I _didn't_ know your name. I saw it on the sign outside. I don't know you. I don't like you. And if you don't leave us alone, I don't know what I'll do to you." Asami's gaze reminded Shigure of a wolf, but being the Dog of the Zodiac he wasn't frightened, only amused.

Shigure's voice dropped to a sexy rumble. "But that always makes it _so_ much more exciting, doesn't it?" 

Asami gave him a considering look, then turned back to Takaba. "I don't have time for this. I spent the afternoon in a clothing store with some long-haired nut in a cheongsam who was a white-haired version of Feilong." He scowled and amended, "An incessantly noisy version of Feilong. As you can imagine, my patience wore thin a long time ago. You will come with me now."

"Wait," said Shigure, "you were in Ayame's shop for hours this afternoon?" Wheels started turning. His cousin didn't keep anyone in his shop for hours unless...

"Who the hell's Ayame?" Asami's brows were drawn together. Shigure couldn't tell if he was confused or just plain mad. Shigure's insides danced with glee.

"Japanese man, long white hair, red cheongsam, talkative, runs a shop that specializes in a Certain. Kind. Of. Clothing." Shigure smiled.

Asami's eyes narrowed. "What are you trying to say?"

"What did you buy at Ayame's today? Something for Takaba-kun? Or for yourself?" Shigure still smiled, but he knew his eyes were feral.

"That's none of your business. And I'm growing tired of you." Shigure could almost smell the anger rolling off Asami.

"I really do need to call my cousin. I haven't talked to him in days. I'd bet we have a lot to catch up on. Takaba-kun, you'd love to meet him. He's very photogenic."

"What do you want?" Shigure couldn't believe Asami had gotten that sentence out through clenched teeth.

"The clothing. I'd like to see him in it. And out of it." Shigure's smile widened, just enough so he could show his eyeteeth. "And you have my word I'll be silent then."

Takaba looked back and forth between the two. "In and out of what? What kind of clothing? It's probably freaky, isn't it? Dammit Asami, what are you up to now?!"

"Quiet." Asami hadn't taken his eyes from Shigure's. "Just this once. For your silence. And if you break your silence I'll break you _and_ your cousin."

"And my little dog too? Ma, Asami-san, this humble author only wishes for a little quality time with the two of you and will be satisfied with that. Takaba-kun doesn't seem cooperative though."

"Leave that to me." Now Asami smiled, and Shigure was glad it wasn't directed at him.

"Takaba, come."

Takaba hesitated. Shigure held his hand out and smiled. "I won't let anything bad happen."

Takaba stuck his tongue out at Asami, and held Shigure's hand as the three left the store.

 

**

 

Asami took them to his apartment. It was, after all, where The Outfit was.

Shigure looked around, impressed. "Nice. What do you do? Kill people for a living?"

The other two men stared at him silently. He blanched. "Joking. Just joking."

Asami pointed towards a couch. "Stay." He took Takaba's arm in an unyielding grip and led him into the bedroom, firmly closing the door. Shigure's doglike hearing let him hear more. 

The lock on the door clicked. ".....Asami! .......No way in hell...... Asami? ...... Asami!........ Dammit!......... Asami......... Fuck yeah.... Asami..... yeah.....Like that..." This went on for so long that Shigure crept to the door, trying to find a keyhole to peek through. That technique must be something else. Then it stopped.

"Asami, where the hell are you going? Put that away! Get that off me! Get that – Oh God....stop, no............Ahh, shit, fuck me now, please.......Why the hell are you stopping now?!..... OK OK I'll wear it. Bastard."

Shigure shivered at the mastering of the boy. He so forgot his position that he fell forward onto the floor when the door finally opened. He didn't have the decency to blush at that, but when he looked up and saw Takaba he did.

Ayame had outdone himself. The boy was sitting on the edge of the bed, his legs spread wide, leaning back on his arms. He wore a black ultra-short maid's uniform, complete with white apron and little lace cap. His arms were covered with fingerless elbow length gloves. His legs were enclosed in black fishnet stockings topped with red garter belts. He wore black spiked heels. And the crowning touch, clearly visible from where Shigure sat on the floor, were the black silk panties with red lace trim, currently enclosing a sizeable hard bulge.

Takaba's head was tilted to the side, and he looked at Shigure from the corner of his eyes. "Like it?"

Takaba stood up and turned around, modeling for him. He ruffled the skirt as he turned, allowing glimpses of the panties. He turned his back and bent straight over, then placed a hand at the back of each ankle and slid them up the line of the stockings as he straightened. His hands slipped up to the back of his waist, to the bow on the apron. He pulled the ends and let the apron drop off to swing in one hand. He tossed it backwards and it landed on Shigure's head. 

Shigure just let it lay there, ties hanging around his face, enraptured by Takaba's striptease. He heard Asami's snort in the background.

Takaba turned around and faced Shigure. And burst into laughter. He bent over and pulled the apron away and kissed Shigure's nose. Something that sounded like a growl came from behind him. Takaba's eyes flicked to the corner where the sound came from and with a glare he raised his chin a little and slowly lowered himself to his knees, straddling Shigure's lap. He wriggled a little, as if to get comfortable, but there was no comfort in this position for either man. Especially in light of the stare from the corner.

Shigure's hands were lifted by Takaba and placed on his back, at the top of the zipper. Takaba flexed his back, providing instruction. Shigure pulled him forward, pausing just before their lips met. He looked into Takaba's eyes for any sign of resistance or being forced, and finding only heat, let his lips slide over the boy's in a moan. Takaba's mouth opened wide for his tongue, drawing it deep inside. For a moment he forgot the costume, he forgot Asami, he even forgot the Curse. Takaba's mouth was everything as he plunged into it.

Hands shoved them violently apart. Asami stood over them, breathing heavily, eyes a little wild. He reached down and grabbed Takaba by the waist, lifting him to rest the boy's back against his body, feet dangling like a doll in a child's arms. "Don't _touch_ him." Asami let the boy slide down his body to stand on his own two feet, though his arm remained firmly about his waist, keeping the wriggling Takaba near. "You wanted to _see_ him. No one said anything about touching."

"Sit. Watch," Asami commanded. Shigure could tell who the alpha was here and obeyed.

Asami moved to the bed and sat with Takaba's legs spread on either side of his, both facing Shigure. His large hands slid up Takaba's stocking-covered thighs to the band of skin above them, tracing lightly on it while the boy moaned softly and shifted, trying to get the touch where he wanted it. Asami, eyes on Shigure, pushed the edges of the skirt up, his fingers moving in to trace the lace around the edges of the black panties, framing the bulge inside. Takaba was starting to writhe at the touch.

First one fingertip, then another disappeared inside the silk, lightly tickling the sensitive skin they found there. Takaba's hips made little rotating motions. He was losing himself in sensation, probably not even aware he was being watched anymore.

Shigure, never shy about joining in, reached down and opened his yukata, grasping and stroking his cock in rhythm with the motion of the hands and hips in front of him.

Asami smirked and lifted Takaba's hips a little to slide the underwear just far enough down to give him access to what he wanted. The head of Takaba's straining cock was still trapped in the silk, darkening it with the moisture coming from the tip. Takaba moaned and reached down to touch himself.

"No, Takaba. Do you want your hands tied?" And Takaba's hands fell to Asami thighs as he wordlessly surrendered.

Shigure's breath stopped at the erotic sight. His hand remained frozen at what followed.

Asami unzipped his pants, then lifted Takaba and held him poised above his cock. "Tell Shigure what it is you want, Akihito."

Takaba's head lolled back against Asami's shoulder. He looked at Asami, dazed. "I want you to fuck me."

"No, tell Shigure." Asami gently nudged the boy's face forward. Takaba looked at Shigure, confused. "I want to be fucked. I just want Asami to fuck me. That's all I want."

Shigure's breathing started again, hard and fast, panting.

Asami's smile was wicked as he slowly but forcefully impaled Takaba on his cock. Takaba's cry was loud and tears sprang up in his eyes. His hands reached for something to grasp but nothing was near. "Asami..." The boy moaned the name over and over, his back arching. Asami's fingertip ran up and down his cock as he thrust into him time and again.

Shigure was close to the edge when Asami motioned him forward. "Come, Shigure."

Asami slipped the silk down and Takaba's cock sprang free into his hand. He held it and offered it to Shigure, who crawled forward and took it in his mouth. "Good boy," Asami said.

The commands, along with the sight of Takaba's cock draped in silk and lace almost did him in. He took the cock deep inside, and felt Asami's hand stroke his head. It was only a matter of seconds before Takaba came, gushing a milky white stream into his throat. The taste took him over the edge, and he splattered the floor, bed, and his hand with his own cum. He licked and swallowed, taking every drop from Takaba, then cleaned his own hand the same way.

Asami had finished at some point. Shigure hadn't noticed and couldn't have cared less. He would have bit his hand if it still touched him. He rose up on his knees and pulled Takaba into a fierce kiss. He knew now he didn't stand a chance of taking the boy away from Asami and wanted one last taste.

He was roughly shoved back onto the floor. "You got what you wanted. Now leave. And keep your word. I make meals of people who don't."

Asami's arms cradled Takaba on his lap, the skirt pulled down to cover him. He swore he saw Asami's eyeteeth.

So Shigure stood up and put his clothes back together, his lip curling. "Of course Asami-san. You put on quite a show."

But then he looked at Takaba and his anger softened and his humiliation eased. He was so beautiful, and he was being used by a beast like Asami. Shigure bowed to him. "Thank you Takaba-kun. I'll never forget this. If you ever want to speak to me again, just come to the Sohma estate and ask for me. They'll put us in contact."

But Takaba never even noticed he was there. His eyes mostly closed, his hand was fisted in Asami's dark hair, his cheek slowly rubbing against the half-opened shirt beneath it.

Shigure slipped out through the apartment and began thinking about the next book he would write. A BL romance this time perhaps, about a beast and the boy he enslaves. He'd make sure this boy escaped to a happy ending and the beast got his due. And he'd make sure people knew it was Asami he was writing about. Asami hadn't heard the last from him.

 

**

 

Asami pushed Takaba down onto the bed, still in the uniform. His voice was harsh. "Don't _ever_ forget that you're mine."

Takaba shouted back, "Then don't ever try to give me away again!"

Asami blinked in surprise, then looked pleased. "You want to stay with me. You just admitted it." He crawled on top of Takaba and licked his neck.

"Hey! I thought you said if I did a good striptease you'd leave me alone for a month."

"You only took off the apron. That's hardly a striptease."

"But you didn't give me a chance!"

"No, I didn't, did I?"

"Asami, you cheating b–"

A nip got a startled yelp, then the rest of the words were silenced. Takaba would learn that mates talk in other ways.

 

~end~


End file.
